


The Merry Men

by CaptainDani



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanctuary (TV), Saw (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Survivor (TV 2000), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Escape, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Language, Matter of Life and Death, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDani/pseuds/CaptainDani
Summary: One survivor only. 6 men. Life and Death.





	

World domination. After how many years of being alive, promising just that and yet Nikola Tesla was still yet to achieve it. Tesla’s night was just going great. Huggy Bear wouldn’t get him any wine…he felt like he was losing his touch with himself and Helen wouldn’t kiss him, and oh, the vampire flopped into his armchair. Everything was just so disappointing. The world felt like it was being turned into one big black hole and he felt so ordinary, like somebody was crushing his soul in their tiny puny hands. 

His black eyes glared at the machine he was working on in front of him, lip curled upwards. Just great, another reminder of the failure that he was. He might as well become a hermit. It wasn’t like anyone was going to miss him, Tesla pouted while carelessly dropping the wine glass on the ground, and stood up as it smashed into pieces. He didn’t waste any time with releasing his frustration, grabbing the portable beam which he could hold in his hand as it was pretty much, a gun. Only emitted a very high powered and dangerous ray of light that was capable of burning holes through skulls and metal. In other words, it was his kind of toy.  
Tesla was barely recognizing what was happening and all of sudden, the lights in the room smashed and he was in the darkness. However, it was a good thing that he could see but that didn’t assist him what’s so ever in being able to stop the beam of light that erupted from the machine, consuming Nikola fully.  
Did Tesla mention that he was working on a teleportation device? 

***

Tesla groaned as he woke up, his head throbbing and he pressed a hand to his temple, rolling over to his side. He didn’t know how long he had been out for but as soon as his vision allowed his surroundings to be focused, he noticed with an unnerving feeling in his stomach that he wasn’t alone. He moaned quietly as he rested on the ground, deciding right then that it might be best to pretend he was still out of it, rather than make it known that he was awake. Just so Tesla knows what he is in for. 

“Shatner or Pine? Honestly, these timelines get so confusing” 

Tesla hears an exasperated sigh and almost hears the eyeroll, “Goddammit man, I am a doctor! Shouldn’t we be working out a solution to this?” 

“Fuck, who’s arse did you put your head up?. Alright, Redneck, your tu-” 

“I ain’t answer’in any of yer questions” 

Tesla moans and all of sudden it goes quiet, and he knows that he has been caught out. He sighs as he turns onto his back and all of sudden, a man in a red sut in leaning down in front of his vision, with his mouth open, hands either side of his face. 

“Dad?” the man asks surprised and Tesla groans as he pushes himself up from the ground, folding his arms across his chest. “Congraulationssssss. You have been picked for this season of Survivor! I’m your host Deadpool. In the corner there we have grumpy bum Bones, Season Two edition of Daryl Dixon, now this is confusing but we also have the Cumbercookie…as Sherlock anddddddd my man, I’ve got my paws on this one, so hands off Sparky, Mr. Sexy Stark himself…by the way, not RDJ as Sherlock, in case you were gettin' confused” 

Tesla frowned as he blinked wondering what on Earth was going on and he was just about to ask, when a voice crackled through a speaker. 

“Hello Tesla. Welcome to the 87th annual Hunger Games, I am your host Negan andddd, now the adventure begins. Only one of your will walk out that door. Oh, and you have 48 hours to work out how. Have fun.” 

Tesla was just about to talk when the crackling noise was heard again, “The Game will stop and the door will immediately open if someone kills everyone in the room. If by the time 48 hours is up and no one is dead, you all will be pummelled to death. Lucille is thirsty”


End file.
